My Roommate, Lapis Lazuli
by River-Mae Watson
Summary: Peridot hates people. She hates having to interact with people. And she hates having to befriend more than one person. However can Peridot's new Uni roommate change her perspective? [HUMAN AU]
1. Chapter 1

Peridot's nimble fingers fumbled about the inside of her jean pocket for her new dorm key, creating small aggravated sounds as she did so. To what seemed like her only friend Amethyst was closing watching her over her shoulder; Peridot could tell she was trying to contain her laughter; she does this thing where a little forced restrain escapes her mouth every few seconds.

"Please stop laughing, your making me incredibly uncomfortable" Peridot finally confesses, turning her head to face her friend with an irritated look. She still has her hand inside her pocket trying to dig to her key.

"Oh common' P-Dot!" Amethyst then slaps her smaller friend playfully in the arm, which actually causes her to stumble slightly. "I find it cute that you're nervous!"

"And you're not?" Peridot retorts.

"Of corse not! You know I'm as tough as nails!" Amethyst rolls up her shirt sleeve in demonstration to reveal her huge bicep. "See what I mean?" Amethyst wiggles her thick eyebrows up and down in attempt to make her friend crack at least a smile, but all this makes Peridot do is sigh in annoyance.

"Ah ha!" Peridot finally pulls out her small-looking dorm key from her pocket, showing her friend with a slight smile.

Amethyst replies with a grin. "I think you're ready P!"

Peridot's smile creases into a frown when she gets struck with a thought. "What if my roommate is a total ass?" she contemplates. She lowers the key in her grip to get a better look at its perfectly cut fit and its emblem carved into its hand-held piece; the key made her stomach clench even more.

"Well, they can't be worse than me" Amethyst laughs reassuringly.

"No.." Peridot stares harder at the key, "That's not what I meant..."

"Then what do you mean?"

A small silence lingers between the two friends; Peridot still blankly staring at her key and Amethyst awaiting a decent answer. Peridot wasn't interested in making new friends; in fact she despised the thought greatly. However she knew that she would have to interact with her new dorm mate at some point during the upcoming year and boy was she not looking forward to it.

"Peridot, listen, I know you wanted to share a dorm with me, but rules are rules and we have to live with them" Amethyst explains, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of the sweatpants. "I'm downstairs in room 102 if you need me."

Peridot nods slowly, her small mouth eventually moving to form a tiny 'Okay.' After which Amethyst bids goodbye with a swift wave of her hand and a smirk. Peridot watches after her as she walks to the end of the corridor lined with dorms and eventually descends down the flight of stairs until her bouncy purple hair can no longer be seen.

The small girl turns back round to face her door now friendless. _But she would have to get over that._ Peridot shuffles her feet over to her dorm door with her key at hand. Once close enough, she flips the key with her fingers to make it match the shape cut in the key hole before forcing it in. She struggles to turn the key correctly at first, this causing her to have to hold the door with her free hand in support; but as she does so, the door falls open making Peridot collapse to the carpeted surface in a heap.

A loud snort sounds from behind her which is soon followed by eruptive laughter. Peridot swiftly lifts her head from the ground to turn to see two people standing at the door frame; two girls. One is tall and muscular looking. She's dark skinned with large fluffed out hair that comes just under her stomach- she wore a cropped shirt which flashed her impressive six- pack. The other girl was smaller. She had blue hair with a shaved undercut and had several piercings that dotted her face. Peridot could also spot tattoos creeping out from under the sleeves of her shirt.

"You're really stuck with this pathetic excuse of a human?" the taller one sniggers to her friend. Her friend cracks a tempted smirk but decides to brush off her laughter and step over Peridot's body.

"So you're my roommate?" the girl questions, throwing her belongings onto the bed that was against the ugly beige wall of the left side of the room.

Peridot sighs under her breath, "Unfortunately for you, yes." She then pulls herself up into a sitting position on her knees, brushing down her grey-used to be black- jeans. The girl gives Peridot an uneasy side glance.

"I'm Lapis" she starts with a curled lip, "And that's my friend Jasper." Lapis gestures to the taller girl who gives a prominent laugh.

Peridot's face remains without expression as she starts to collect the things in her bag that had spilled across the floor when she had fallen over. "Peridot" she states. This is soon after followed by a non-surprising snort of laughter from Jasper.

"Nice name" Lapis nods as she walks back across the narrow room to stand with Jasper, "Okay _Peridot_ , just letting you know- I'm not gonna be around much. People to see, parties to be y'know?"

"That's fine" Peridot replies without turning to face the pair, "I prefer to be alone." Peridot collects her final fallen book before standing with her repacked bag slung on her shoulder. "I should be able to get more work done."

"Looks like you're stuck with a complete sack of nerd shit Lapis" Jasper closely tells her friend with a large smirk split across her face. Lapis snickers in reply but decides to punch her friend in the arm to shut her up.

"Catch you later Peri" Lapis decides to call back to her new roommate before pushing Jasper out of the doorway. Peridot turns round to call after them but decides against it with an exasperated look; instead she uses her free hand to push her circular frames up her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after Lapis and Jasper's departure when Peridot decided to do some rearranging. She knew she had to attend the first years meeting soon, so she had to try and decorate quickly. Luckily for Peridot, she loved to decorate.

She started by moving over and throwing her messily packed bag onto her new bed. The bed felt slightly scratchy beneath her and seemed to give off a loud screech every time she moved; but despite her new hatred for her new low-budget dorm bed, Peridot knew she'd have to get used to it.

Peridot started to unpack her luggage and arrange things into piles. Books, clothes, and work appliances; she preferred to keep things in order, it made her feel a little less shit about herself.

Their room was a pretty tight squeeze. It was a small box room with two narrow beds with little to no space between them including two tapered wardrobes on either side, a reasonably sized on-suite bathroom and a desk that needed a good clean down. Peridot had gathered that Lapis had made slight effort with her side of the room as Peridot's stare landed upon the various band posters that were applied hastily upon the ugly beige wallpaper of the dorm.

Peridot's side of the room however was pretty much empty. She had no pictures of her and Amethyst to hang around, and she couldn't exactly hang posters of her favourite anime on her side of the room without being judged. Peridot concluded that she should just sort out her wardrobe and claim the desk. It wasn't that hard and according to Peridot's schedule, would only take around twenty minutes.

The sound of the dorm-room door opening brought Peridot to sharp attention. She turns her head in quick agitation but is brought to relief to find Amethyst standing in the doorway offering Peridot her immense carefree grin.

"What up P-dot!" she greets, strolling in the room before throwing herself onto Lapis' bed. This makes Peridot jolt up, her hands outstretched as if to say for Amethyst not to go anywhere near Lapis' bed. But she knew whatever she said would just be pushed aside as a joke.

Peridot sighs at the thought. "Nothing more than usual" she replies dully, "I _was_ trying to sort out my clothes before I was interrupted."

Amethyst snorts with laughter. "Ahh whoops! My bad!"

Peridot then watches as her friend stretches herself out on Lapis' bed which causes Lapis' blue luggage bag to fall to the floor making Peridot flinch with irritation. Peridot tries to ignore her friend's sloppy behaviour by trying to move onto a new topic; it would make Peridot calm down a little.

"So.. how's your new room mate?" she questions, moving herself over to sit on the opposite bed to Amethyst.

"Oh she's GREAT!" Amethyst pulls herself forward in excitement and swings her legs round to face Peridot, "She's called Garnet and OOOHH DUDE she has this _AMAZING_ eye tattoo on her forehead! Man she's the coolest."

Peridot felt a slight pang of jealously at Amethyst's comment about this 'Garnet', but she tried not to let it get to her. She starts to pick away at the small scab she had on her hand to try and disguise the envy that she held. "She sounds nice" Peridot replies bluntly, "And my roommate is great thanks for asking."

"Oh yeah! Dude, I completely forgot! How is she?" her purple-haired friend pauses for a moment, "Is she hot?"

"What?" Peridot's head quickly averts upright, her cheeks strangely heating up. "Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"Well...is she or isn't she?" Amethyst shrugs.

Peridot's gaze falls back onto the now picked off scab on her hand, trying to avoid Amethyst seeing her flush. "I guess you could say she looks...attractive to _some_. But she means nothing to me."

"Dudeee, you could pull her in ol' Peri style!"

"Amethyst I don't like her that way!" Peridot persists clearly flustered, "Stop teasing me, I mean- I've barely even spoken to her!"

"Eh. Whatever."

Amethyst heaves herself off of Lapis' bed with a small thud and starts to make her way to the door with both hands deep in her pockets. But as she's about to grab the scuffed door handle to leave, she stops herself as a thought sprang to mind.

"Hey Peri- I forgot to mention...Garnet invited me to this party tonight to celebrate us newbies arriving y'know anndd, I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

Peridot's eyes shift to meet with Amethyst's kind offering ones. The consideration of accepting this offer flickered about Peridot's mind before being slowly dampened by her low self esteem. Peridot had soon arrived at her answer.

"No thanks" she replies, walking over to Amethyst.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Amethyst cocks her head, "There's gonna be drinking, girls, boys, and possible sex?"

Peridot blinks in slight disgust, thinking about the endless possibilities and turnouts of the party. But she concludes and ends up shaking her blonde bob, making her glasses slip slightly down her nose. "I'm definitely gonna pass."

"Ah well, if you're feeling up to it later, text me yeah?" Amethyst then strides out of the tiny dorm and gives Peridot a small wave without taking a second glance back. Peridot gives a half faint smile after Amethyst but her purple friend has soon disappeared down the hall of dorms.

The party sounded...fun? Peridot had never been to a party, nor had she got drunk or even had...sex. But if Amethyst said that everyone was going, would it be worth giving it a shot?

Peridot places a hand to her forehead and wipes the few beaded sweat drops that dotted there. As her hand falls back down to her side, her eyes follow. Her gaze falls upon her alien themed watch upon her wrist and realises the time. It was five minutes till the newcomers meeting. A flood of alarm flushes through Peridot as she rushes to grab her notebook and pens that she had inside her bag and makes a quick exit; all thoughts and opinions of the party now pushed to the back of her mind.


End file.
